1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery module (a high-voltage battery) is disposed in a vehicle, such as a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle, that uses motor power to travel. For example, Japanese Patent No. 5400863 and the Description of U.S. Pat. No. 8,695,742 disclose vehicles that include a battery module disposed inside a vehicle interior and under rear seats, and an exhaust duct that discharges air that has cooled the battery module (hereinafter, as appropriate, referred to as the air that has cooled the battery).